Starry, Starry Night
by Desiree McKnight
Summary: *~NEW CHAPTER!~* Sarah is home from college on Christmas break looking forward to a relaxing holiday. She didn't count on Toby's awful secret and the Labyrinth plunging into her life again. This time, it's no longer a game. J/S story.
1. Prologue-Secrets

Starry Night

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine (unfortunately) and I am making no profit off of this story. The prologue and the epilogue I took from Lurlene McDaniel's Starry, Starry Night book and I just thought they were perfect for this story. Fabian, Dominic, King Finnevhar, Queen Maurelle and any other original characters you see are mine. If you want to use them just tell me, and in your disclaimer, let all know who created them.

[~~~~*~~~~]

Prologue

Everyone has wished upon a star. The young, the old, dreamers all-even those who have been disappointed. One can always hope. You know the words:

__

Star light, star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight.

These whispered wishes tossed to the heavens are only for the ears of a chosen one. So remember to be careful what you wish for. Indeed, your wish may be granted, but not always in the way you had imagined. Come now. Hear this story of a wish made on a starry, starry night...a wish made from the heart, with only a unique owl listening…

[~~~~*~~~~]

Twenty-one year old Sarah Williams smiled widely as she stepped inside her old house. It was so good to be home! "I'm home!"

Rapid footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs. "Sawah! You're back!" A little boy's voice shrieked excitedly. Soon after, Sarah found herself on the floor with a small body on top of her.

"Toby! I missed you buddy," Sarah said hugging him.

The little boy's blue eyes regarded her solemnly. "I thought you would _nevow_ come back," he said seriously.

Sarah laughed and tweaked his nose. "Never is a long time, Toby. I could never leave you _that_ long."

"Sarah! Welcome home," a woman's voice said warmly.

Sarah looked up and smiled at her stepmother whom she now thought of as her mother. She never knew why she never accepted her before. _Because you were a selfish brat,_ she told herself. "Mom, Dad, I missed you," she said, hugging each parent in turn.

"I'm so glad you're here. The weather man said it was supposed to storm over night." Karen Williams led them to the kitchen where she put some tea on.

"So. Tell us about college. Still want to be a world-famous actress?" Robert Williams teased.

Sarah blushed. "Dad, please. That was a child's fantasy, nothing more. You know I'm majoring in psychology."

He lovingly looked at his little girl, now a beautiful woman. "What part of psychology, again?"

"Children's."

"Ah, that's right. Ph.D. I always wanted a doctor in the family." Everyone laughed at his boastful look.

Toby curiously stared at his family. Why were they laughing over nothing? The five-year-old plopped down his hot chocolate and declared firmly, "When I gwo up, I wanna be jus' like Sawah." 

Sarah smiled and tickled him but his parents exchanged sad looks.

"Sarah," Karen said, a bit hesitantly, "we need to tell you something."

She eyed them. They were acting a bit odd. "Okay," she said, shrugging, "shoot."

They looked at eachother again. "Toby, honey?" Karen asked. There was a forced cheerfulness in her voice.

"Yeah Mommy?"

"Why don't you pick out a story for Sarah to read to you? It's almost bedtime."

Toby grinned excitedly. "Okay. I'll pick out a looong stowy," he said enthusiastically. He bounded up the stairs.

Sarah waited expectantly. She rolled her eyes when they stared dumbly at her. "Who died?" She joked. They stared at her with stricken looks. Her smile faded. "It was just a joke," she muttered.

"Sarah…I…we…Karen and I-"

"Dad," Sarah's voice had acquired an edge to it, "just spit it out."

He took a deep breath then let it out again in a rush. "Sarah…there's no easy way to tell you this. Sarah," he looked her in the eye, "Toby's dying."

Her face went pasty white. "No," she choked out, "that's not true!" But seeing the looks on their faces, she knew it was.

"He has cancer. Leukemia to be precise," Karen said flatly. "The doctors' gave him six months to live."

Sarah tuned out her parent's voices. _Not Toby! He's only five years old, for pity's sake! It's not fair!_

"SAWAH! Awe you coming?" Toby's impatient voice interrupted.

Her father gave her a pleading look. "Don't tell him yet. We want the rest of his life to be as normal as possible." 

She gave them steely looks. "I won't tell him, but I think you're making a mistake. He should know."

"Honestly Sarah! What are you going to tell a five-year-old? He won't understand!" Karen suddenly exploded. Then something inside her seemed to wilt. "What would it matter anyway?" She murmured.

In the eerie silence that followed, the clock tolled like a death knell, each chime sounding menacing in the fading light.

[~~~~*~~~~]

Sorry to cut it off like that, but this is kind of a test project. It's my first Laby fic and I wanted to see what everyone thought of it. So if you want more please review! See that little blue box down there? Well fill it up! Even if it's just 'good'. Is that so hard? *okay done ranting*


	2. Chapter 1-The Storm

Disclaimer: See prologue.

A/N: The song Sarah sings is from the Make A Wish Foundation preview before the movie Annabelle's Wish. The movie may be a cartoon, but it's really good! So go rent it! Oh, and also, words in _italics_ are someone's thoughts. Words in italics in _{these} _are people talking telepathically to each other. All right, enough with the author's notes! Go read and don't forget to review! (P.S. The chapters will get longer as I go along. Promise!)

[~~~~*~~~~]

Sarah quietly shut the book. Toby was finally asleep. Or so she thought.

"Sawah?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song. Please?"

Sarah thought a moment, then remembered a song her grandmother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Gramma would often sing it to her when she felt lost and alone.

__

Wish I may

Wish I might

On my favorite star

Let me feel

Let me see

The world from where you are

Someday soon

Mister moon

I will touch your face

And to fly like a butterfly

And challenge eagles to a chase

Round and round

And up and down

The boundaries no fear

My heart was born to dream to see

The world from way up here.

Toby smiled sleepily. "That was a pwetty song. I love you, Sawah."

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "I love you too, munchkin. Good night."

"G'night."

Sarah kissed his cheek, and flicked the light off as she left.

[~~~~*~~~~]

The clock was declaring the hour.

One.

Two.

Three.

Sarah crept silently down the stairs, slipping on her overcoat as she did.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

She grabbed her car keys off the table, at the same time opening the front door.

Twelve.

The door clicked as it shut behind her. Sarah hurried to her black SUV Expedition. _Black,_ she thought bitterly while putting the key in the ignition._ How appropriate._ The tires squealed as the car sped out of the driveway and onto the main road. 

The elements seemed aware of her mood as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. 

Sarah automatically turned on the windshield wipers but blankly stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. _Cancer! But that only happens to adults and some teenagers, not babies!_ Her common sense warred with her heart. Her common sense won out. _Why? Why Toby and not me? He doesn't deserve it! God knows, I deserve it a thousand times more than he ever will. Especially after...the Labyrinth._ She gazed, forlorn, at the stars as if they somehow might provide an answer. _Being a Goblin or dying an agonizingly slow death of cancer. I know which one I should've chosen. Oh, God!_

Suddenly lightning flashed unexpectedly bright, revealing something up ahead.

Sarah turned on the floodlights, and peered out in the darkness. 

Lightning lit the sky again, and this time Sarah saw what loomed in front of her. The lightning had struck an old it fell in the middle of the road, effectively blocking it off. Sarah pushed the break pedal. When it barely slowed she pushed a little harder. Not much effect. Eyes wide with panic, she slammed on the breaks…

…and the car spun out of control, veering directly toward the fallen tree. Sarah closed her eyes and braced herself.

WHAM! The car slammed into the tree and the airbags 'whooshed' out. Something hard hit her head, and Sarah felt dizziness set in. She slumped forward over the airbag, and she felt something warm and sticky trickle down her neck. _So,_ she thought numbly,_ this is how it ends. It's not fair. All I wanted was to be with Toby when...he...died._

Blackness was rapidly approaching, but before it completely overtook her, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in six years. "Sarah," it whispered to her.

She forced her eyes open a crack. Two mismatched eyes gazed back at her, then they broke contact when he bent over and scooped her up to hold her firmly against a solid chest.

"Jareth…" She said weakly before she passed out.

The tall, blond haired man hesitated briefly before waving his hand and they disappeared in a shower of glitter.

[~~~~*~~~~]

A lone raven circled overhead. It watched as the two vanished in the night.

Disapproving eyes glared as they watched from their place in the skies. _The King will not be pleased._

{Fabian.}

{Yes, my lord?}

{Inform their Majesties of the Fae, King Finnevhar and Queen Maurelle that King Jareth has broken the law.}

{Lord Dominic, I-}

{Do it.}

{Yes my lord.}

Dominic sighed. _I am sorry, Jareth, but some rules are for your own good. Mortals are not meant to be involved with us. It's for the best._ _I hope. _

He flapped his raven wings and flew away.

[~~~~*~~~~]

I'm evil aren't I? I guess I'm infaturated with cliffhangers. I know this seems like your typical S/J fic but I don't go for the norm! So get ready to rumble!

__

{Desi!} Fabian glares. _{Aren't we forgetting something?}_

{Huh? Oh, right!} Desi remembers. _{A big thank you to all who reviewed! I never expected such a positive response for my first Laby fic!}_

{Well at least she finally got something right,} Fabian mutters.

{I heard that.}

{Oops.} 


	3. Chapter 2-Home Sweet Home...Almost

Starry Night3

Disclaimer: See prologue.

A/N: I will probably add a chapter every five days, every week at the most. Oh, in case you haven't noticed, Toby gets his R's and W's mixed up (like my brother) so if you can't figure out a word, try replacing the W with and R. **Warning: Major fluff alert ahead! Be armed with tissues!** Happy reading!

[~~~~*~~~~]

Sarah awoke, disoriented only to hear a voice desperately call her name.

"SAWAH! Please wake up!"

As Sarah became more awake she realized she wasn't in her bedroom at home. _Hospital? But how'd I get here-Jareth!_ Toby bellowed her name again. She winced. "Wha-? Toby?" She mumbled drowsily. "Oof!" She immediately found herself with an armful of squirming toddler. 

"Mommy, Daddy! Sawah woke up!"

Her parents rushed into the room. Her father looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and Karen appeared to be crying.

"Sweetie? How are you feeling?" Karen asked anxiously, smoothing her hair away from her face.

Sarah's voice sounded very hoarse. "Like a cement truck rolled over me. What happened?"

They exchanged glances. Robert spoke. "Two days ago you went out for a drive in a storm. You hit a fallen tree and gave yourself a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and a fractured ankle. You've been unconscious for almost forty-eight hours. Thank God for Mr. King!"

"They said if he hadn't have found you, you would have died," Karen put in.

Sarah blinked owlishly. "Mr. King?"

Karen smiled. "Oh how silly of me! You probably don't remember. His name is Jay G. King. He happened to be driving along when he saw your car. He was the one who brought you to the hospital."

"Mr. Williams? May I come in?"

Robert got up and opened the door. "Of course. You saved my daughter's life."

Sarah tried hard not to gape when he walked in. He looked like he normally did except for the fact that he was wearing jeans and a black polo shirt, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Dad? Mom? Why don't you take Toby and get something to eat?" 

Robert smiled wryly. "In other words, get lost. Okay honey. We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us." He picked up Toby and dragged his wife out the door, shutting it behind them.

When they were alone, Sarah met his gaze evenly. "You saved my life," she said softly. "Thank you. But why?"

The monarch's eyes hardened. "Was I that cruel to you?" He snapped. "Did you honestly think I would take one look at you, laugh, and say 'such a pity'?"

Sarah lowered her gaze guiltily. "I'm sorry. I thought you hated me," she said miserably.

Jareth's gaze became unreadable. "Things are not always what they seem."

There was a heavy silence.

Jareth tensed. "Someone's coming."

A nurse entered the room. She prepared a needle and inserted it in Sarah's IV. "She needs to rest now, sir. If you could come back later…?"

The Goblin King gave a terse nod. "I will see you later, Sarah. Sleep well."

As Sarah drifted off, a soothing melody sounded in her head. _Mmmm...Jareth._

[~~~~*~~~~]

The next day, Sarah watched as her house came into sight. Her father maneuvered the mini-van into the driveway and parked. "We're home!" He called out cheerfully.

Sarah looked suspiciously at the other car in the drive. A silver Lexus. "Dad, whose car is that?"

Robert shifted uncomfortably. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your mother and I are going out of town on business. Now, you know that we usually leave you alone with Toby, but in this case we can't. Actually, in this case, we shouldn't leave you at all, but with you and Toby's hospital bills, we can't afford to pass this trip up."

She narrowed her eyes. The painkillers were wearing off, leaving her very irritable. "You still didn't answer my question."

He cleared his throat. "It turns out that Mr. King is from England and needs a place to stay. He was going to stay in a hotel, but it's more convenient for all of us if he stays here." Sarah's mouth dropped open but Robert continued. "You can't possibly take care of Toby like he needs what with your ribs and ankle and all. This is for the best," he finished firmly.

"'For the best'?! You don't even know the guy! How do you know he won't murder us in our sleep?"

"Sarah, please. Your mother and I have been talking and it turns out that he is friends with the man who we're doing business with. This could be a valuable opportunity." 

"I see." Inwardly, Sarah was seething. "How long will you be gone?"

"A month."

Before she could blow up at her father, a voice with an aristocratic British accent interrupted. "Sarah, lovely to see you again. Are you feeling better?"

At her father's glare she replied, "Yes, thank you."

"Good. Do you require aid to get inside?"

Just so Jareth could hear she hissed, "I require that you beat it."

He smirked and replied in the same manner. "Now Sarah, since I'm going to be here for an extended period, shouldn't we attempt to get along? Don't disappoint your father." In a louder voice he asked, "Why don't you allow me to help you up the porch stairs? They are steep, and you are not used to crutches." 

Robert beamed at their appearance to get along. "That's a wonderful idea! Here, Sarah, you won't need those crutches then." He took them from her.

Sarah rolled her eyes heavenward. _Great Dad. You might as well just giftwrap me for him._ She gingerly took the monarch's hand and, in turn, he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist with a smug smile.

"It appears I win this round."

"Don't flatter yourself."

As soon as she opened the front door she was nearly knocked over by Toby. She was saved by Jareth's other arm going around her. She ended up with her nose to his and their bodies plastered together. Her heart pounded as she locked eyes with him. "Are you all right?" He asked huskily. She nodded weakly.

Seeing Toby giving them a funny look, Sarah hurriedly detached herself from Jareth's grasp. "Sawah, I'm so glad you'we home! Isn't Jay nice? He said he'd play caws with me later," Toby chattered. 

"Toby!" Karen yelled sounding panicked. "Be careful, darling. Why don't you go in the kitchen with Daddy, hmm? Maybe he'll get you a cookie."

Toby whooped and scampered after his father. Sarah scowled at her stepmother. "Karen, he won't break. Don't put so many restrictions on him! Let him have some fun."

Karen bit her lip. "I suppose, but-" She choked back a sob. "Excuse me Mr. King, I have to…go out." Before Sarah could say another word, the distraught woman bolted through the door and to the car.

Jareth, quiet all this time, spoke. "Why is she so concerned about Toby?"

Sarah pursed her lips. "Not that it's any of your business, but since you will be living with us for a time, I suppose you need to know." She paused. "Toby has cancer." Even after several days, the blow hadn't softened any.

"Ah. What is the cure?"

She gave him an odd look. "There is no cure. He's dying," she stated flatly.

The Goblin King appeared startled. The bored look on his face had disappeared. "Sarah, I had no idea-"

"Save it. I just want my painkillers and a nap."

The pitying look on his face vanished, to be replaced by a steely mask. "Fine. But you will talk to me sometime."

Sarah hobbled to the stairs.

"Oh, and Sarah?"

"What?"

"That was not a request."

[~~~~*~~~~]

When Sarah woke up, it was to throbbing pain on her side and ankle. The moon was peaking through her bedroom window, and she heard Toby's soft snores coming from his room.

__

Damn. I left the painkillers and _the crutches downstairs._ She gingerly raised herself from the bed and balanced precariously on one foot. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she teetered, falling over, landing with a THUMP on the floor. She winced. _Real smooth Sarah. Way to go. Where are parents when you need them?_ Robert and Karen had left earlier in the day, leaving them alone with the Goblin King.

"Having a bit of a crisis are we?" Before she could protest, he picked her up and placed her on her bed.

So, it wasn't a nightmare. He was here. "Bugger off."

Jareth pretended mock severity. "Really Sarah, is that any way to talk to your savior?"

She snorted. "Whatever. Could you get me my painkillers?"

"Oh, you actually want my help?"

Sarah suddenly felt exhausted and the pain wasn't helping. "Look Jareth, you can mock me all you want later, but right now I just want this pain gone. And I'm not just referring to the physical," she added softly.

His mocking stare softened and he summoned a crystal out of nowhere, tossing it at her, where it dissolved into glitter sprinkling over her and she felt the pain disappear. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks." Then her smile turned sad and she stared toward Toby's room.

Jareth noticed her stare and shook his head. Was that…pity? From him? "I am afraid that even I cannot heal a wound such as this." He perched lightly on the edge of her bed. "It's not healthy to hide everything inside." They sat in silence for a long time.

Sarah's teeth were clenched. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will-_"It's not fair!" She exploded. Then she started to cry softly. _Good job Sarah! Cry in front of the almighty Goblin King! Give him another reason to mock you._ She started as she felt his arms slide around her. That was all it took. Her body started to shake with great heart-wrenching sobs.

Jareth slowly began to rock from side to side, and sing a soothing song.

__

I'm down on my knees again tonight

I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right

See there is a boy that needs your help

I've done all that I can do myself

His mother is tired

I'm sure you can understand

Each night as he sleeps 

She goes in to hold his hand

And she tries

Not to cry

As the tears

Fill her eyes

Chorus:

Can you hear me?

Am I getting through tonight?

Can you see him?

Can you make him feel all right?

If you can hear me

Let me take his place somehow 

See he's not just anyone

He's my son

Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep

I dream of the boy he'd like to be

I try to be strong and see him through

But God who he needs right now is you

Let him grow old

Live life without this fear

What would I be

Living without him here

He's so tired and he's scared

Let him know that You're there

Chorus...

Can you hear me?

Can you see him?

Please don't leave him

He's my..........

...........son.

-Mark Schultz, 'He's My Son'

Jareth gently put the sleeping woman back on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He remained in the room, gazing at her with what looked like a wistful smile, then left.

[~~~~*~~~~]

Dominic strode through the palace to the throne room. Fae Lords and Ladies whispered to each other from all corners of the room. In the center of the room there was a dais with two thrones. In those thrones were the King and Queen themselves. Finnevhar was tall, well over six feet, with ebony hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to gaze into your very soul. Maurelle, meanwhile, was dainty, barely five-four, with white blond hair and bewitching hazel eyes and a smile that radiated gentleness.

"Silence!" Finnevhar bellowed. "Lord Dominic, present thyself."

Dominic made a low bow in front of the thrones. "Majesties, it appears King Jareth has broken a law."

Maurelle frowned. "What law hast mine son _supposedly_ broken?"

Still not looking up, Dominic hesitated in answering. "He has interfered with the Tenth Realm, Majesty." There are ten realms. In order they are: the Labyrinth, Shadow Forest, Black Mountain, Whisper Valley, the Rainbow Kingdom, Phantom Cavern, Windy Canyon, Crystal Lake, Harmony Sky, and Earth. The first nine realms are in the same world. Earth is the only realm with humans. Well…the only realm with humans in control. As such, it is forbidden to make contact with humans because of their possession of iron and because they have no magic.

Everyone in the room gasped. "Impossible! Mine son is aware of the law," Finnevhar snapped.

Dominic sighed. "Sire, I saw it with my own eyes."

Finnevhar talked in low undertones to his wife. After a while he straightened. "Lord Dominic, thou art closest to mine son. Bring him to us and we will consider this matter."

"Yes sire. It shall be done." With that, Dominic transformed himself into his raven form and flew out the nearest window.

[~~~~*~~~~]

Hope you enjoyed chapter two of Starry, Starry Night. Hmmm…who is Dominic really, and what is Jareth going to do about his summons? The plot thickens.


	4. Chapter 3-Of Goblins, Swings, and Talkin...

Starry Night4

Disclaimer: See prologue.

A/N: All right, here is chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh, and after this chapter, I'm going to try to answer some of your questions. 

[~~~~*~~~~]

A pounding on the door woke her. Sarah groaned and shoved her head deeper under the pillow.

"Sawah! It's time to get up! Please? You pwomised you'd go to the pawk with me and Jay!"

"Jay and I," Sarah corrected sleepily. She groaned again as she looked at the clock. Ten-thirty. Toby banged on the door again. _Guess I might as well get up. _

Toby shrieked in delight. "Jay, Sawah's up! Huwwy with bweakfast."

Sarah froze as a deep voice chuckled. "I've got breakfast, Toby. Why don't you go get dressed and let your sister eat in peace, hmm?"

"Okay. Eat fast, Sawah!" She heard Toby dash to his room and slam the door.

Her door opened and a wonderful smell drifted through the room. Jareth walked in carrying a tray filled with eggs, bacon, waffles and orange juice. Sarah raised her eyebrows dubiously. "You can cook?" 

He gave her a haughty look as he straightened from placing the tray on her lap. "If you think for one minute that I, a King, am going to cook, then you must be daft. My servant cooked this."

"Your servant?" Sarah asked suspiciously. 

He gestured to the door and a figure meekly stepped through.

"Hoggle!" she cried. She attempted to sit up but winced as her ribs protested and slid back down.

Hoggle limped hurriedly to her side. He darted a loathsome glance at the king and Jareth arched an eyebrow in turn. "Is yous all right, Sarah? His Majesty said you'd been in a accident. He brung me up here to help him with you an' Toby."

Sarah laughed weakly. "I'm fine Hoggle."

The dwarf eyed her. She looked small and frail, like she hadn't eaten in days. Her eyes were dark with pain and she appeared pale against the dark tone of the sheets. "Yous don't look fine ta me."

She laughed hoarsely. "Really, I'm okay. I just have a few minor injuries." _Minor, ha! That's a laugh!_

Jareth snorted. "'Minor' Sarah? You were in a coma for forty-eight hours, you had a traumatic head injury, you have two broken ribs, _and_ your ankle has a 'jagged break'," he said angrily, quoting the doctor. "You also have this annoying habit of placing me as the villain in your oh-so-perfect life."

Her eyes flashed. "Well, pardon me if I have a slightly tainted view of you, your Majesty! In our first 'meeting' you kidnapped my brother and tried to seduce me! How do you think I'd act around you?" 

He barked out a laugh. "My dear, I only lived up to your expectations of me. May I also point out that it was _you _who wished your brother away? I did nothing but what you asked."

"Nothing but what I asked? I didn't ask for him to be turned into a Goblin! And only after thirteen hours of hell was I able to beat you!"

"Beat me? Hardly! I _generously_ allowed you to return home!"

Sarah paused, mid-tirade. "You mean…I didn't really win?"

Jareth sighed, exasperated. "No, you won. My 'job' is to take unwanted children who are wished away. If the wisher does not want to attempt the Labyrinth for the child's return, I will find a home for him or her, and the wisher will be sent home without their charge."

"What about those who choose the Labyrinth?"

"Even if they don't solve the Labyrinth, I will return the child and the both of them home. Contrary to popular belief, I do not turn the children into Goblins. All I am required to do is teach the wisher a lesson."

"So, even if I didn't make it, you would have sent Toby and I back?" Her voice was becoming shrill with anger. "You put me through all that for nothing? I nearly had my head pulled off, broke my neck falling down a hole, and almost stunk forever for _nothing_?!"

The Goblin King smirked. "Well it taught you to be careful what you wish for didn't it?"

"Why you-" Sarah started to snarl, but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Sawah?"

"What Toby?" she said without taking her eyes off of Jareth.

"Umm…can we go to the pawk now?"

Sarah smiled thinly at the little boy. "Yes, just let me get dressed."

"Okay! I'll go let Mewrlin out to go potty!" Toby bolted down the back stairway.

Jareth was looking at her with an odd look on his face.

Sarah noticed. "What?"

"How are you going to get dressed when it hurts just to breathe?"

She scowled. "I'm thinking," she muttered.

"How about…this way!" With that, he waved his hand and she felt a tingling spread through her body. She looked down and gaped. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with her college logo on it. 

Hoggle, who had been shifting uncomfortably all through this latest encounter, cleared his throat. "Uh…yer Majesty?" 

"What Hogwart?"

"Hoggle," he mumbled, but seeing the King's look, got to the point. "Mebbe I should jus' stay here. Don't want to 'tract attention."

"I was about to suggest that myself. Sarah, do you want help down the stairs?" Jareth asked, a smile playing over his lips.

Sarah scowled. "I don't _want_ help, but unfortunately, I _need_ it." 

He smirked and offered his arm. She took it, rolling her eyes, at the thoroughly medieval gesture. Just as they reached the bottom, Toby hollered at them from outside.

"SAWAH! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN, I'LL GO BY MYSELF!"

Jareth laughed - a real laugh! "Oh, we'd better hurry, then," he teased the boy, "wouldn't want you to die of old age." Then he froze as he realized what he'd just said. "Sarah, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it. Let's just go." Her voice was clipped and brusque. With his help, she limped out the door, and Toby ran ahead of them to the park.

"I thinks his Majesty has a long road ta walk with 'er," Hoggle said to the empty room.

[~~~~*~~~~]

Sarah smiled slightly as she observed Toby's antics. He was on the swings and Jareth was pushing him, while Toby would kick out at him every time he pumped backwards. Jareth pretended to fall over every time this happened, which always sent Toby into a fit of giggles. _He certainly is good with children,_ she thought. _Probably because he spends so much time with them._ She scowled. That put a damper on things. 

"Ouch! Wha-?" Sarah looked down to see a bird of some sort right by her hand. "Hey! It's not nice to peck people you know," she said mock severely.

__

{I apologize, my lady. But I had to get your attention.}

She jerked her hand away, but then winced as her ribs pulled. "Did you just speak?"

Sarah heard something that sounded like a laugh. _{Yes, I spoke. My name is Dominic. I need to talk to Jareth.}_

She felt dizzy. "You know Jareth?"

__

{Very well. Perhaps I could follow you to your...home, then we might speak in more appropriate surroundings.} The raven-Dominic said.

"Uh, sure. Just…come as a person, not a bird."

__

{Of course, my lady.}

"Right. Well, uh…bye."

__

{Farewell.} Dominic took to the air and headed east.

__

Well Sarah, that was one of your more unusual conversations. I can't believe that...that man_ had the balls to make me his messenger._ Sarah stood and marched - more or less hobbling - to Jareth.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" she shouted. "I know this must come as a complete shock, but I am _not _your messenger!"

Jareth had a puzzled look on his aristocratic face that was rapidly ascending to annoyance. "I beg your pardon?" he asked haughtily. "I am sure I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

Sarah gestured angrily. "That raven-man. Dominic, or something. He swooped out of the sky, and said he needed to talk with you. Nearly gave me a heart attack, and -" she broke off when the monarch's face went paler than normal. "Jareth?" she asked uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

"What was his name?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Dominic."

Jareth closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. "Did he say anything about when he would contact me again?"

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "He said he'd follow us home. Who is this 'Dominic', anyway?"

Jareth hesitated before responding. "An old friend. But there is no time to discuss this now. Come. We must return. Toby! Time to leave."

Toby, who had observed the previous conversation with interest, now scowled. "Aww! Do we have to?" he whined.

Sarah sensed the urgency with which the King had spoken. "Yes, we do. Don't argue," she warned.

Toby sulked, but hopped out of the swing, and began walking toward the stone bridge. They followed, but trailed behind, wanting privacy. 

As soon as Toby was out of earshot, Sarah voiced the questions tumbling about in her mind. "Why are you so upset about this Dominic person?"

Jareth's lips formed a thin line. "Because him being here could only mean one thing: They know I'm here."

"Who's 'They'?"

"My parents."

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. "You have parents?"

A ghost of his usual smirk came back. "Really, Sarah, how else do you think I got here? The stork?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, why is your parents knowing you're here a bad thing?"

"Because I broke the Law to come here."

"What law?" 

Jareth jerked his hand through his blonde mane, frustrated. "To understand what I am talking about, I must tell you a little history." Here, he paused. Sarah nodded for him to continue. "There are Nine Realms that make up the Underground. These Realms, though some like your world, all have one thing in common: magic. One thousand years ago, we discovered your world - the Tenth Realm. Unfortunately, our people we sent to observe yours were murdered because of their magical abilities. My grandfather, who was King at the time, then invented and enforced the Law: 'All who possess magic may not interact with those who have no magic. Those who break this law are susceptible to death.' So the Tenth Realm was declared 'off-limits', so to speak, and no one has been here since. I had thought I had covered my tracks perfectly and no one would ever know I was here. Apparently, I didn't succeed." 

Sarah was confused about one thing. "Okay. Then why do you take mortal children?"

Jareth arched an eyebrow. "I do not venture into your world for the Game, except to take the child, and then I am authorized to do so. A simple memory spell will make them think it was all a dream when it ends - either way."

"Oh." She paused. "What are you going to do?"

He frowned in thought. "I don't know. One cannot ignore a Summoning from the King and Queen themselves - especially when They are one's parents."

"Why can't you? I mean, surely they wouldn't kill their own son."

Jareth sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. Think of it as that game you mortals play - dominoes. When one chip falls, the others follow. If my parents forego the Law just because I am their son, others will do the exact same thing, all because their King and Queen did it. And We won't be able to do anything about it, because We are the ones who pushed that first chip."

"So…what are you going to do?" Sarah asked, repeating the question.

Jareth smiled grimly. "That's what I'm trying to think about."

"Then you'd better think fast, my friend, because time is of the essence," a masculine voice said. The two were startled out of their conversation and realized they were in front of the Williams' house, and Dominic was seated on the porch railing in front of them. "Hello, Jareth," he said, with a warm smile, "it's been a long time."

Jareth smiled back. "Yes, it has. Good to see you, Dominic." 

"Despite the circumstances, you mean." The dark-haired Fae grinned mischievously, and the boyish dimple in his cheek charmed Sarah. "Now, who is this beautiful young woman?"

Jareth smiled again, but this time, it looked more like a baring of teeth. He tightened his grip around her waist slightly. "Her name is Sarah Williams. Sarah, this is my long-time friend, Dominic, Lord of Black Mountain."

Sarah smiled shyly. "Pleased to meet you."

Dominic bowed and kissed her hand. "Nay, the pleasure is mine, m'lady."

Sarah was shocked to hear a growl come from the Goblin King. _Is he...? He couldn't be...jealous?_ She thought, astonished. 

"Sawah?" Toby's voice interrupted. "Who's that?"

Jareth forced the scowl off his face, and smiled reassuringly at Toby, who looked nervous. "It's all right, Toby. He is a friend of mine."

Toby relaxed slightly, still eyeing Dominic suspiciously. "Okay," he said finally.

Dominic knelt down to the boy's height, and said solemnly, "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Toby's eyes widened with curiosity. "What secwet?"

Dominic leaned closer. "I can do magic. Real magic."

Toby gasped softly. "Weally?" he whispered. 

"Aye. Look," Dominic said, summoning a crystal.

"Wow!" Toby said in awe. "You'we cooler than Sawah, and Sawah's _weally_ cool!"

Sarah laughed. "You've won his favor," she told the Fae lord. 

Dominic smiled gaily. "I aim to please." Then his smile turned serious. "We should really get down to business though."

Jareth nodded, then turned to look at Sarah. "Would you mind if we went inside? I realize it's rude, seeing as you hardly know him, but it is rather cold out here."

Sarah shrugged then winced. "Why not? Even though my opinion of you is not very high, I don't think even you would make friends with a killer." Dominic roared with laughter, and Jareth shot him a poisonous look.

Eyes twinkling, Dominic managed to respond, "I think you and I shall be great friends."

Jareth cast his eyes skyward. "Heaven help us if that happens," he muttered.

Sarah just smiled. "Well, come on. I think Toby wants that hot chocolate I promised." 

Toby bobbed his head vigorously. "I've waited fowevow!" he said empathetically. 

Sarah unlocked the door, and Toby bolted into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home," she said to Dominic. "I'll be right back." She hobbled after Toby.

Dominic's smile faded as soon as she disappeared, and he adapted a sort of a grimace. 

Jareth groaned. "I know that look. Don't spare me any details - how much trouble am I in?"

The other Fae shrugged helplessly. "How do I put this? Your timing couldn't have been worse. The Realms are looking for any reason to relieve your family of the throne."

The Goblin King frowned. "Why?"

Dominic took a deep breath. "Jareth…Tabitha's back."

[~~~~*~~~~]

Chapter 4: We find out who Tabitha is, and how she affects the Jareth situation. We travel to the Underground, and we get to see some J/S action!

****

Farseeker - I happen to like leaving things at a crucial point. ~_^ I think you'll see a lot more of those. **Mithril** - Thank you very much. J When are you going to do the sequel of 'Why do you hate me?' **Lady Usagi** - You'll just have to wait and see. **Ramowen** - Thank you but…what does 'auch' mean? J **EnigmaSphinx** - Wow, what a review! Don't worry. Happy stuff soon! I hate sad endings. ::hint hint:: **Mickey** - Your wish is my command! **Lizyrd** - Ah! A fellow Potter fan! I often switch back and forth between Laby and Potter kicks. Sometimes annoying. ::pictures Draco dreamily:: **FireflyOfDeath** - You got it. ::I will continue, I will continue:: **Silver Paranoia** - Okay, okay! This time I'll try not to leave you hanging! **Judith** - I had a plan, but my muse decided to take a vacation and another idea planted itself in my mind. So I have no idea where the story is taking me. **Everyone** - Now, if I told you Toby lived or died, that would spoil the whole story. To all other reviewers: **THANK YOU!**

Sorry if I didn't get to you, or if I didn't answer your question(s). Ask again, and I'll try to answer! 


End file.
